


终身成就奖（Lifetime Achievement Award）

by Kellerei



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei
Summary: 崔瀚率是一个糟糕的天才导演，洪知秀是他的御用主角。如需了解这样的悲剧是如何发生的，你需要先前往lof：@咯吱/weibo：@咯吱吱吱吱 阅读她的《灾难艺术家》。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. #1

尹净汉打开门。一个站得笔直的崔瀚率在他家门口望着他傻笑，头顶海边别墅专属特供的金灿灿的夏日艳阳——尹净汉举着手背挡了挡眼睛——没他的牙亮。他本来要问，你干嘛来的，这一晃错失良机。崔瀚率争分夺秒地张开嘴：“哥，你借我点钱。”

尹净汉反应过来，尹净汉把手放下。尹净汉找回了他的铁石心肠，呵呵一乐，“你叫爹也没用。”

崔瀚率想了想，说，“妈。”

尹净汉坐在餐桌边，悲愤地托着腮，另一只手举着手机，屏幕上显示他刚发出一笔转账记录，末尾好多个零。“道兼啊，我为什么会变成这样子的？”

李硕珉解了围裙到桌跟前摆早餐，裙带菜鱼饼汤，配韭菜煎鸡蛋卷，他一份，崔瀚率一份，自己一份。一大早（十一点钟）就吃这么多淀粉！尹净汉疯狂把鱼饼揿到李硕珉碗里。“哥耳根子软嘛。”他认识的尹净汉和全世界认识的不是同一个。

崔瀚率吃得像刚脱北，吸溜吸溜的，脸都看不见了，李硕珉忙顺着他的背说慢点。尹净汉恨铁不成钢：“你就混到这个地步了？”

他不能不想象洪知秀，就住那个小破出租屋里头，横竖没有三十平，还不如他家浴缸大——未免夸张一点——二十七岁的梦想是说服房东打通屋塔房改复式，最好带上屋顶。他用生命做崔瀚率的田螺姑娘，回头能出套小家大住收纳教程书，系列最后一本：最该断舍离的其实是丈夫。这是尹净汉的夙景，而他有这个负心是他错觉自己对李硕珉就很公平——他出钱，李硕珉出力，劳资合作，内资私营。他不知道社会上对这类工酬关系有更简洁的说法：包养。

思及洪知秀现在可能正乖乖在家削土豆皮做便宜咖喱，一顿烧三天分量，结果崔瀚率回去说：我在净汉哥那里吃过了。尹净汉就心头一滞。他劈手夺下崔瀚率的筷子，“快蹩吃了，你考虑过shua的感受吗？”

洪知秀没在削土豆，也没吃不起饭。他找了份工作。有个叫李知勋的后先锋派立体主义画家想请他做新系列油画墙作品的模特。这事崔瀚率一开始不同意，“你又不是共享单车！”他不给其他人垂涎他的缪斯。“他怎么找到你的？”

洪知秀打开邮箱——这年头还愿意好好发邮件的艺术家真是不多见，崔瀚率的好感值缓慢爬升五个百分点。“他说他很喜欢《海上日出》。”

《海上日出》就是崔瀚率把洪知秀摁进人工池子里摁了两百多次的那部电影。最后一回洪知秀差点嗝屁，从此两个月左右崔瀚率不敢让他碰水，怕PTSD，洗澡都要盯着看。这大概又是另外一种用意了。总之，除了这个可歌可泣的小插曲，该片迸起的水花还没有洪知秀沉湖的动静嘹亮。戛纳影评人一轮游，回来青龙富川走个过场，唯一的惊喜是当晚导播镜头怼脸拍他俩并排为新兴男孩偶像的卖力演出礼貌鼓掌，上了naver热搜第十：[截图]萌新致歉，请问这两位前辈是哪个团的？

李知勋就是差不多这个时期找上门的，他邀请洪知秀和崔瀚率来看他的个人展览。“我觉得当代应该尝试一种介乎平面和装置艺术之间的插画形式。”他并不惮于使用illustration来描述他的作品，不是painting，不是graphic。这和他给杂志连载画小黄图折页的出身大有关系。“我喜欢使用混合媒介，空间的延展服务于画面本身，不要用画框去限死。如果你们同意，我想把电影里知秀溺水的那一幕做成等比尺寸的人像画，一整面背墙刷青碧色专色，他的眼鼻嘴仿佛浮在半空中。”

洪知秀心里就想：知秀？？？连崔瀚率都不这么叫他！他没把表情藏稳当，反正没人注意这个。他们头顶天花板上仿真花海绵延十数米，其间李知勋拿各色材料3D打印出的几百只金属蝴蝶列兵布阵。崔瀚率看起来兴奋得要射了。“溺水那一幕？你别说奥菲利亚。”太滥了。他高潮前的口吻一向很端庄。

李知勋用一种“你好俗啊”的眼光厌弃地看着他，“不，我画的是河童。”

尹净汉一厢听到这里，雷达滴滴滴。他直觉自己被诈骗了。“所以你借钱是为了？”

崔瀚率徐徐拖走了他没舍得给李硕珉的最后一条大竹轮。“把那面墙买下来啊。”

这面墙被搬进崔瀚率片场的布景里。费了他很大一番工夫，因为他的新片在沙漠里拍。洪知秀照例第一个拿到剧本，照例演一位性别模糊的惨角。故事非常不错，讲一个流落乡野的混血王子被异族人抓走拥立为傀儡王，长老们遣派美丽的奴隶舞姬来软化他的心智，他却拐带了奴隶逃跑了。但洪知秀对那个working title很无语：沙漠之夜。“你哪怕sense好一点也不至于有今天。”——这话他说不出口。思及崔瀚率待他一往情深，指控他的品味只是一种自取其辱。“我是这个舞姬，那王子是谁？”

崔瀚率肃然道：“我。”

片子资方是金珉奎，最近炒威士忌发了财，一听说崔瀚率即将首度自导自演，以为对方总算铁树开花向营销妥协，投得那叫一个义不容辞。“你要把洪知秀按进沙子里干么？”他对于美女受难有不齿的隐癖，权解为得不到的永远在骚动。“或者蛇窝子，或者毒蝎！卡擦卡擦。蝎子咬人有红点点，洪知秀小腿很美。”

毕竟片子资方是金珉奎。崔瀚率采纳了他十分之一的意见，隔天搞了条玉米蛇回来，名字叫，此处吸气，阿斯克勒庇俄斯。它是条常见作爬宠的漂亮白化种，所以他们很快就开始喊它小白。按照剧情需求，小白应该是洪知秀的贴身伴侣，兼领跳舞时候的色情道具和睡觉时候的防狼武器。但比起洪知秀它跟崔瀚率来得更亲。“噗滋噗滋。”冷血动物会梦见混血小男孩吗？崔瀚率被允许向它发号施令，“噗嘶嘶滋滋，吸溜，噗嘶。”

小白缓缓从他肩周爬下来，优柔地缠到洪知秀赤裸的右腿上，宛如给蜜蜡琥珀的筷子镶藏银。洪知秀迈腿走两步，很乖，就是沉甸甸的。“吸溜是我的名字吗？”他仰脸问崔瀚率，目光天真又求知。后者难得有点不忍直视，“不是，我换气而已。”

一来就拍舞蹈镜头是洪知秀提出的。为了这个片他抱着大铁杆子学了俩星期，速成了个pole dance，再不拍全忘光了。金珉奎帮他们拉了家福布斯top100的金店做软赞助，不用露牌子的那种；洪知秀浑身上上下下都给昂贵的锁链穿戴起来，辉煌耀目，寸肤寸金。他在黄风滚烫的沙地上赤足起舞，四肢和脖颈涂满bb油，以求在取景器里看起来丰满诱人。我现在确实是够丰满够诱人的，洪知秀想，烘着四十度荒漠高温，肥美得像一块烤盘上滋滋作响的猪五花。崔瀚率在他中暑之前喊了卡，真不可思议。“其实我还能坚持一条。”洪知秀试探着讲。崔瀚率估计是没听懂：那你也得为那蛇着想着想吧。 

洪知秀回后场吹空调，他们外景地走得蛮深，房车配置不够，四辆牧马人拖着拓展仓跑了两个多钟头。他也和蛇说话，“我看他是喜欢你比喜欢我多一点。”嗓子温温的，自轻也有悲天悯人的胸怀。小白bia在化妆桌镜子前纳凉，红眼睛鬼祟地盯着他瞧。门被开了又甩，热空气把崔瀚率卷进来，身上已换了纱绸质地的戏服，脸还是素净的、未施展开的，凡胎神迹的一张脸。洪知秀给他惊艳过了，猝不及防，面上敛得很紧，搭住沙发躺枕的手指头森然一动。崔瀚率比他大方得多，“你看起来真漂亮。”他俯身去找洪知秀的嘴唇，手掌捧着他耳后，拇指指腹摩挲他的前额；那里点着一枚不伦不类的眉间朱，给汗水洗刷了，变成淡圆的绯色，依然楚楚动人。印度斯坦的吉祥被强行安插进中西亚语境的叙事里，证明世界观摆在洪知秀的美貌面前是可以让步的。洪知秀由他亲着，迷迷糊糊地想方才的舞，崔瀚率从脚趾到头拍他，色情让他隔着机器搜刮一遍，出来的效果居然妩媚又清洁。“你不需要勾引镜头。”check时崔瀚率侧了身子给他大腿来坐，毫不介意洪知秀身上的沙子和油沾脏他的衣服。只有这种时刻他俩才像一对片场夫妻。“我不想要你看上去很色，衬托王子多么意志坚强。你要想你也是无可奈何的，是不屈居于此的，你的故事处在影片的立意当中，虽然不会被讲出来，却并不因此流为空白。所以你可怜他，偏爱他，但你不要成全他。”

画面里的洪知秀和画面外的一齐转过脸来，一个轻佻，另一个乖觉：“当作成全你也不可以吗？”

崔瀚率将下巴颏搁在他肩上，抱着他轻轻掂了掂，“当作成全我也不可以。”

他不能霸占崔瀚率太久——外面人马齐全地在等着男主角试运镜。定下景深走位他再做妆发，免得全给出的汗塌花了。尽管崔瀚率亲得那是意犹未尽，“哥肯定猜不到我有多想拍第六十八场。”语气还黏着和他舌齿缠绵之际勾兑出来的一点糖丝儿，听得洪知秀老脸一红。那场戏写的是混血王子的春梦。崔组人文关怀业界驰名，进组三日内不熬大夜。洪知秀的床戏被安排在出沙漠前的倒数第二晚。“答应我把这个表情留到那天。”

洪知秀有点恍惚地望了望身后的镜子，什么表情？他只认出自个儿被高温和疲重重裹挟的脸。这不好怪他：一个人要如何得知自己欲求不满的形容。那些眼尾眉梢隐忍的风情、耳根颈侧高尚的下流、唇角舌尖紧抿不露的渴求，统统是留给爱人看的。而崔瀚率居然舍得把它们公诸于众。凡生有禀赋之人欲以肉身俗骨巧夺天工，必经一二重大牺牲。这样看来，献祭区区一个洪知秀反倒算轻了。他又独自坐了一阵，期间像是睡了过去，再睁眼天窗外已有星辰。片场搭起篝火，人影憧憧，从车舱里头遥觑着，好似成群结队的纸扎兵送鬼新娘的葬。沙漠夜晚天寒地冻，温差是一位酒精中毒的双重人格患者接受采访：我不记得白天发生过什么。洪知秀披了大外套出去看崔瀚率演戏，拍他刚被掳回来那一夜里异乡人的聚会，十几个棕色皮肤的群演簇拥他围坐垛边，他手上握着半匝石榴被劝下牛血混兑的酒，特写镜推他瞳孔中央的火焰。他的仓皇、狼狈、愤懑，他的修养、矜持、尊严，如此自然成像，浑不似在演。周遭光怪陆离的闹热是一种朝他扑噬而来的恶，而孤独以自我作据点为他画出一盏光明的圆。洪知秀开始理解为什么这个角色找不到更合适的演员——这就是洪知秀出现在他的世界里以前。崔瀚率不满足于只给他写描边的晦涩情诗了，他要他作者本人也跻身于故事当间。

洪知秀梗着颈子，杵那儿杵得像只翘首盼红军的鹅，那羽绒穿得他太笨了。场子内围传出些末哄笑音响，有人转过头来偷偷看他，他想崔瀚率大概拿他现在的样子说了什么话，或许本意不是打趣，然而他的真诚时时都被人家会错成风凉。洪知秀跟着他们笑，崔瀚率的目光隔着薄薄一层人墙追踪过来，背后星空焕彩琳琅，像沙漠整片投影天穹湖海，观得久了，无端有垂暮之感。他在找他，洪知秀心里明白。但他不确定自己是否准备好了。

TBC.


	2. #2

这厢前脚开机，后脚国际巨星尹净汉就擓携他的面首李硕珉莅临崔组了，来头很是猖獗，号称是“金色阿拉伯·大中东五国游”的行程中途，“顺道来探一下班”。两人齐伙穿了传统式样的索布白袍，头巾也配套统一，骑一高一矮两匹双峰骆驼，宛如来自某恐怖分子组织的一对邪恶信徒。这对邪教徒迎着酷热的骄阳，不远万里深赴黄沙腹地，必然不止是来蹭一顿崔瀚率的公款盒饭，更属意要好好观摩观摩洪知秀的色情片出道现场一番。他们来的不是时候，主演刚和导演兼另一位主演吵完架，连从骆驼上爬滚下来哀嚎自己屁股颠成了八瓣的尹净汉也只得到了洪知秀摔（车）门前的一道凉薄眼波。光这一眼都让李硕珉春情荡漾了一小下：“哦买噶，他没有穿裤子。”

尹净汉猛揪了一把李硕珉的耳朵：笨蛋，你在看哪里。“他明明连衣服都没穿！”

那车不是造型用的大车厢，只是辆后勤代步的吉普，洪知秀裹了身毯子猫后座上，也不嫌热，抓在外头的手气得直抖。紧跟其后的崔瀚率大步流星经过，无视了两个夺人眼球的好事者，单根指骨叩响玻璃窗户：Joshie，Joshie。户外风声暴躁，他又叫得轻柔小心，洪知秀余光瞥到半个朦胧口型，权当没听见。崔瀚率手肘支着车门框等了一会儿，突然神鬼莫测地开始脱衣服，他身上就一件无袖的薄T，没两秒只剩下白花花的裸肉，长项链末端从来拴的一枚洪知秀家社区教会的十字架，顺动作的余荡摇摇晃晃打着他胸口。尹净汉尖叫一声，两眼瞪得大大的，并立刻双手捂住了李硕珉的眼睛。这下洪知秀十分不能坐视不管了。他火速掀开车窗，“崔瀚率！”多稀罕，这么拿正名全须全尾地叫人，不慎挪用了真实的恨。“你他……你到底想怎样？”

幸好他还记得他们不能随便问候对方的妈。崔瀚率拨了拨头发，把T恤从窗子里塞给他：“这个，你先穿上。”

问题还是那个问题，洪知秀拿得出手的东西并不是崔瀚率想要的。尽管他已经在那一大张萨维式中心葵纹样的地毯上摸爬了一天一夜，哪怕通体血管里淌的净是媚药，折腾下来也得耗光了。他遵循崔瀚率的指令在沙漠中央自慰，身体拉满似一绷倾斜的弓，左背肩胛烙了枚蝶翅状字符，是奴隶的记号。这并非最初始的剧本。原著里满心国仇家恨的王子还要爱得更早。他在夜里对着舞姬光洁的脊梁射精，把手指间的粘液拿远道中国的昂贵丝绸偷偷擦掉。相较之下崔瀚率的改编时髦而高尚，欲望的客体受到这种欲望的寄宿，变得与它的主观同样煎熬。凝视的一方无法清算观测对结果的牵引，无法摆脱身在权力结构的庇护之下仍要被意淫的处境，当王子从春梦中醒来，看到依旧矜重依旧无用意的下女伫立他身侧，结实优美的胳膊拉开床帏进献他乡的第一绺晨光，他就会怀疑现实只是梦境从他眼前扯下的一道幌。而梦深植于意识的断层，那里是想象力的飞地，一旦对他者的留心到达其边界，爱！那不齿的爱。它悄然降临。

洪知秀就揣着对崔瀚率的想象横在那一亩三分地上，身边黑压压一圈表情缺失的摄像，镜头外框几近紧贴他的脸、胸膛、小腹，它们跟真正的视线之间距离只有机器和一层苏枋染色的纱。按照分镜他伸手到腿根附近动作，先是摸，一阵细微的摩挲采音，随即整只手都埋没了，留下一截碎宝石缠绕的角度离奇的腕子；再几个记忆段次第闪回，那串宝石最终被孤单单抛落进他膝弯转折的阴影里面。与他俩共事已久的灯光师尽责地为这一幕铺设好无形的防线，其实不大管事，布料剩得太少了，洪知秀不可能自在。他只能拼命从脑海里调唤角色出来，而不是真的拿这副身躯掉进情境中去——他要还原的是双方欲望的折痕——崔瀚率爱他，虽然他目前正在数米开外沉静地指点江山——他不需要勾引镜头，他展开的是另一个不被言明的故事——但是崔瀚率爱他——说到底他在谁的潜意识里会是这个鬼样子？——只不过因为崔瀚率爱他。

洪知秀忍不住低叫了一声：他彻底勃起了。那块异样的丰隆势必已被胶片一帧不落地覆画下来。这还是他勇于承认的那一部分。他乘着情绪又喘了几回，索性睁开眼睛，一时被怼在面前的强光刺盲，再恢复视力之际碰巧瞅见不远处他们场务小姑娘口罩没遮住的小半张脸完全臊成了酱红色。看来心思机敏的人光凭看也能察觉——他甚至感官高潮了，当着睽睽众目。可以想象现在监视器上的画面，他水汽朦胧的神情无所遁形，唇舌粉得像樱吹雪，外肌肤正因升温而细细鼓胀，如果微距摄影恐怕能拍清表面那一层情欲的张弛。画外崔瀚率从导演椅子上站起身，抱着臂眉头紧皱，洪知秀没法考量他，成败在此一举，都给到这里了，难道能嫌他吝啬不成？他费力把自个儿胳膊捞到额前，遮一遮亮，兴许是不敢看，只听得崔瀚率一句明晃晃的，“咦？”全场给方才声色搅浑了的妖风暗涌都被他这下困惑的吐息摆平。洪知秀心陡沉到胃里，提前猜到那发落，某人牙尖齿利薄唇开合：卡——

“演员重来一次。”尹净汉嗲声嗲气地模仿道，可谓是不传神极了。他二人由于迟到而错过了洪知秀的生放送，只好撒泼打滚（他撒泼，李硕珉打滚）央崔瀚率把昨晚的粗剪放给他们瞧瞧。这一瞧万端不妙，尹净汉深感责任重大，伸出一根和蔼可亲的手爪抚上洪知秀的肩头：shua，你演的这是出难产么？“崔瀚率要你美，要你楚楚可怜，他还改那本子做什么！”

他屁股一撅，李硕珉就知道是要拉什么屎，忙张嘴担待着：“哦？那按照我们超级大明星净汉的理解，这段戏又该怎么演呢？”

“知子莫若母！洪知秀，你要痴迷呀，要幽怨呀，要又端又作！这难道光是一场春梦么？不，这是一组套娃，他在梦里面肖想你，你也在梦外头肖想他。他在那张床上辗转反侧、爱而不得，殊不知只要惊醒过来就能目睹你与幻觉中一模一样的形容。你生怕他发现，又生怕他永远不会发现——要抱着这种被强奸的觉悟去做才行！你光是美，那怎么能够？”

洪知秀没说话，洪知秀就不想理他。出于奇妙的袒护和自尊心，他不允许自己呛出那声杀敌一千自损八万的“你行你上啊！”。他现在是生怕尹净汉真的能上。崔瀚率中意那种脸蛋经得起造的演员，无论他们在镜头前葬父还是丧偶、尿道炎还是膀胱癌晚期，那张脸必须保持光鲜，保持灵动，哪怕一头扎进泔水桶里，也得无损百分之八十的美丽。在洪知秀看来，尹净汉虽然演技一般（非常一般），但他确实具备这种美丽的资质，足以让崔瀚率如今买椟还珠亦为时未晚。试想这两个人合起伙来银屏亮相：那就是江北遇上西雅图，阿蒂尔兰波与孟姜女，我美国东部的情人。要凡李硕珉能窥探到洪知秀脑子里上述曲里拐弯，一定会诚恳地劝慰他：你是没听见过崔瀚率管尹净汉叫妈。同样作为男朋友（至少名义上的），面对尹净汉无意冒犯但着实刺耳的那句：“你要怀着被他强奸的觉悟——”，李硕珉之所以还能气定神闲，待崔瀚率视如己出，很大程度上源于他是一个心胸宽广的人。这样的人与周遭的一切都容易建立信任关系，善良故而认识善良，很少把对象构陷于不义的境地，倘使爱上一匹野马，那他们就自己变成草原。人人都馋过一轮这么好这么远的月亮，然个中冷暖滋味，也就只有尹净汉这个饮水的自知了。

洪知秀的心眼子则并不宽广，他狭小得很。简而言之，他就是嫉妒了。崔瀚率爱他是个器物，是样本，是实验影像，那他做就行了，何况他做得也并不坏。前提是没有一个真正的器物不知打哪儿跳出来跟他叫嚣——The fake is never as good as the real one。

抬眼崔瀚率正往他仨在的搭棚底下合流，一路和剧组成员say hi，刚冲过凉，头毛和脸都湿漉漉的，胡乱套了件工字背心，扬手呼噜呼噜头发，那大臂能惊起一滩鸥鹭。从前不是这样子，从前就不见得。彼年夏天几个业内朋友请他们去私人海滩上玩，二十岁出头刚成名的小崔导拽着他在海礁石根附近堆沙子城堡；穿条维尼印花的三角泳裤，肩膀到胸到腰，肌肉齐同脂肪横生野长，要说有线也只能是平行线，任谁为了他的容貌高估一眼，看清那身体就只好再笑一眼：原来还年轻啊，还是小宝宝。洪知秀就眼睁睁见证这个婴儿在自个儿跟前有了形状，变作了英俊寡言的神像，变出坚固的壳，变成大人。怪事。他默默盯着崔瀚率给尹净汉和李硕珉分发手持风扇与冰啤酒。怪事，怎么就长这么大了？

崔瀚率拿那啤酒罐子冰他的脸，将他拉转回神：“So you're not angry now。”他垂着脑袋，睫毛根根分明，和鼻梁各自画一条延长线，洪知秀的瞳孔是它们的消失点。

“No。”洪知秀简洁道，崔瀚率身上的水汽和肉味无限摇曳，但他还顶得住，他还顶着。毕竟尹净汉在看！他何止庄严，他庄严得都能坐化了。

崔瀚率见状，露出一个伤心小熊的表情。那他妈真是太可爱了。“And maybe you wanna give me a hug。”

Fxck you，尹净汉。洪知秀火速丢掉他的袈裟，张臂就把脸埋进崔瀚率的腹股沟里。背后李硕珉笑得一派祥和，而尹净汉暗暗心惊：不愧是洪知秀，竟然忍住了没有吸气。“我很抱歉我搞砸了，能让我再试一次吗？”

任是个健全人不能担待这双眼睛杵在自己胯间自下向上地那么一望（“Try me again。”），固然崔瀚率某些言行癖好非常奇怪，但他仍不失为一位健全的帅哥，嘴角仍然会为了老婆抱着他伏低做小而挂上有点点那个的微笑。“当然，我们可以回去弄个棚。”他搓搓洪知秀后脑勺。现地外景的日程已经不够了，鉴于洪知秀今天早上又失败了半天。“不过我有个不太好的消息。”

TBC.


	3. #3

这是为什么洪知秀端坐在行李箱上和金珉奎视频通话：“你不能，随随便便，就把之前说好的钱，砍掉一半！”最后一个字险些破音，堪称对他唱诗班出身的背叛。他们计划翌日一早离开迪拜，崔瀚率还有沙漠的工作收尾，洪知秀先行回城里酒店洗了个痛快的温水浴；眼角眉梢都给泡软了，饶是破音依旧很甜。金珉奎根本不怕他：Joshie。

他学崔瀚率那么叫人，声线居然是像的，就是太黏糊了。洪知秀面无表情地听他辩解他是如何一时失智从定投里抽出一笔巨款去抄了几支原油、今年的原油又是如何遭罹战事影响持续走跌让他血汗钱（扩写：他爸压榨劳动力血汗得到的钱）亏之一空的，总之，给崔瀚率的款子全套进去了，要怪就怪美国。他一个市值百强的二世祖，自蒋×柏以来FORTUNE最帅封面人物，撒起娇耍起赖来竟还有一种无辜可爱的风韵，嘴巴嘟嘟的，能挂个井底银瓶，实在是我见犹怜。洪知秀心下掰扯：何况老崔。“而且我也没有咬死一半，我给了他Plan B的。”

这个部分崔瀚率没跟他讲。洪知秀眼皮子有点跳，征兆不祥，“那是什么？”

“我说，要是他接着能给我拍个卖座的爱情喜剧，我再多填他三成就是了。”

崔瀚率回来就被洪知秀撵着后颈子拎进了屋，摁在中央一尊圆形的转椅上。这屋里还坐着尹净汉、李硕珉，和洪知秀分居一张大床床沿的左下角、右下角与正中间，一似三堂会审玉堂春，就是苏三本人没有什么自知之明。他那个天真迷茫的好奇样子看得也动人恻隐，洪知秀差点要泄气说算了咱不乐意咱就不拍，被旁边尹净汉狠狠掐了一把大腿外侧，“啵农呀。”他柔情吹皱一池春水，小杂种晃了晃物种不明的尾巴应“内～”。“为什么不把喜剧片的事告诉shua听？”

崔瀚率迷茫多一分，笑容也加深一分，这是他与这个他难以理解的复杂世界多年来的交互中养成的习性，一般到了这一步，任谁都不该继续为难他了。“因为我不想。”不会做的事又何必说呢，白让他瞎猜。

“但你应该知道只有拍这个片才能让你们渡过难关吧？”尹净汉循循善诱道，洪知秀被他死捂着嘴。金珉奎撤资的数目字说大不小，不至于让项目原地流产，也绝无可能允许崔瀚率继续慢条斯理地往下推进还毫发无伤。洪知秀一场独镜他恨不得能拍三天，就没见过这么会乱花钱的。尹净汉对这其中底细并不十分悉详，他擅长的是感情牌：“指望你的好电影赚人民群众的钱那是没可能了，等砸锅卖铁拍完，你俩日子怎么过？你要让shua回家跪在他妈面前讨生活费吗？他妈要知道他和一男人住在一起，还不给他腿打断！”他像掰开一双一次性筷子，“这腿！崔啵农，但凡一回呢？你能不能替你俩做做打算？”

崔瀚率情不自禁地抖起了自己的腿。眼前尹净汉海棠花似的风流脸蛋和金珉奎的徐徐重合，后者在屏幕那端掏出小姐，掏出卡罗尔，掏出七月与安生，力求向他证明当代软核悬疑硬核女同性恋商业片有多么吃香。“你那里可是有洪知秀和尹净汉！“他就差质疑崔瀚率的男性雄风了，“切拜，你敢说你从没想过？”

尹净汉见动情不成，又企图晓崔导以事理，“何况shua的戏还要补拍，那是韩屋搭棚就能解决的？”

就现有的经费而言，他们无论如何都不可能再进一趟沙漠了。洪知秀终于发了个狠劲从尹净汉的手底下挣出来，一开口语惊四座（算上他自己，正好四座）：“等一拿到钱，我们再回来这里，就照你原来设想的，把那场戏真做了。”

从定投和抄底开始听不懂的李硕珉惊喜幻视，小杂种头顶“ber”地一声，支棱起一对物种不明的耳朵。

崔瀚率出了衙门，不是，洪知秀房间，火速急call李知勋：“你之前画过一个分镜脚本，拿来我再瞧瞧。”

李知勋：？“那个黄色漫画脚本？”

崔瀚率连夜把这个本子去糟取精地改了改，将之从一个重口人外NTR抹布美化成了纯情人妖三角虐恋，古典架空双女主，传统唯美大团圆，呈给金珉奎过目。金总表示肥肠满意，大手一挥，先把尹净汉的片酬批下去了。“你还缺不缺演员？我这里有个人合适。”

崔瀚率说：“我不拍徐明浩。”他又澄清他并非对徐明浩有成见，“我不拍武打片。”

“我当然知道啦，所以不是明浩。”

三个小时后金珉奎的直升机空投了文俊辉。彼时世界最初的东方融融既冶，地平线像一颗倒过来的熟鸡蛋上部弧弯温润的蛋白，从中隐约透露青灰色的卵黄，那是太阳的雏形。文俊辉正是打这样混沌初开的天地之间翩然降落黄沙赤地，身后长衣猎猎鼓风，其明眸也善睐，巧笑也盈泠，貌比西施总不逊，牡丹还输二三分，总之要多国色天香有多国色天香，把一众美国人韩国人都唬得又折又服。尹净汉本来和洪知秀炫耀一只他们导游养的借给他玩两天的美洲秃鹫，见此阵仗鸟也不香了，忙慌要擒拿李硕珉作法，捆仙索伏魔链，瞅了妖精长针眼。这倒引起了文俊辉的注意，巴掌小脸上宝格丽的蛤蟆镜也朝下移了移，露出一双秋水含情的桃仁儿眼睛：“呀！这地方还有鸡！”

鸡目前蹲坐洪知秀脑袋顶，岿然不动的，没有被冒犯的样子。洪知秀觉得自己才是快要长针眼了，但他还得假笑着迎上去一条手臂，“文俊辉对吗，你好你好。”他理应自我介绍是片子的主演，文俊辉的前辈，尹净汉也只配作衬的一番，当然说法再圆滑点。“我是洪知秀，呃，导演家属。哈哈。”

文俊辉嗯嗯嗯地抓住他的手摆呀摆：“你太谦虚了！我认识你的，我喜欢你演的那个——surprise！”他简直搜肠刮肚，真诚得洪知秀没脾气。那部他大学毕业前为学妹友情出演了三秒钟的网剧怕是他现存有影像的作品里唯一不出自崔瀚率手笔的，就这还在他去年上×临其境期间被人挖出来小红一把，至今几个短视频网站仍不时拿它来配稀奇古怪的音乐，大抵崔瀚率没见过就是了（见过还了得）。洪知秀偷偷瞥眼，崔瀚率正盯着小直升机舱门上那个不二家画风的金珉奎Q版头像神游天外，一夜未眠的下巴已经冒青，胡茬苔茸，看上去像个有点脏的北方大兵。他上手捏捏，指尖刺挠，崔瀚率安静地冲他打转过来，突然说你知道吗，史努比有个在沙漠里种仙人掌的哥哥。

洪知秀哑然一秒，文俊辉趁机蝴蝶似地飞落到崔瀚率的眼跟前：“你好瀚率，啊，你的名字真是我的仇敌。”

中国人讨厌同声同调词组。至于为什么是罗朱台词只能问他自己。崔瀚率不明所以地接住他的手，“文俊尼。”想想又模仿那语气，“你的美貌也让我有失远迎。”

气氛一时间停顿得有些诡异，好在文俊辉迅速付之莞尔，趋步又去逐他的下一朵花——尹净汉于他与其余任何在场人员都身份不同，是情仇冤孽的老熟人。很快崔瀚率就将从他俩身上发现一种惊险，是那种每一个自诩为艺术阉割又操持的、不慎委身世俗至今而天赋比其人更英年早逝的天才都欲罢不能的惊险，这令他，饶是他，也不免得变得贪婪起来。但还不是现在，现在让我们找回洪知秀，从文俊辉的寰宇降落到尹净汉的红尘途中，那些芸芸渺渺的众生里，找到我们最初的也是永远的良人——头发上正窝着一只沉重的土灰色大鸟，双臂环胸，梗直了脊梁，后脖颈子结着第四纪冰川遗留的霜凌。他的嘴唇不动，眼神已经开诚那恨意，不是恨世人的比较和他的涂地，而是恨你的多情。他在等崔瀚率为那个称呼道歉；此时短暂地忘记李知勋同样喊他知秀而同样被默许。崔瀚率的直觉嗅出他的幽怨，可他确然有私，抱歉不能了结。

“我错了。”他平和道，抬手替洪知秀摘下那只给驯养成了玩物的倒霉凶禽，放归它扑簌簌振翅，自由直到哨声响起。“史派克不是种仙人掌，是跟仙人掌说话才对。”

回国航班上尹净汉借着阅读灯仔仔细细看了三遍合同，猛起扒住了前方座椅靠背：“你不是诈骗我吧？”

刚从走道经过朝经济舱去的空姐陡然一拧脖子，颇有狼顾之相，声势比他浩仗：“先生！现在还不能离开座位！”长指爪掂着他肩颈飞快往下一摁，恰如降伏一只闹事的猴儿。

尹净汉给制住了，不敢妄动，目光代为承情，灼热得能在崔瀚率半截脑壳上穿两个洞。后者不堪而回首，一根光洁鼻梁卡进椅子缝隙与这厮交锋：“不骗你，谁骗得了哥你？”声音放好轻，“shua睡着了。有什么问题回去和珉奎xi聊也行。”

横竖是金珉奎掏钱，尹净汉倒还算比较放心。可见金珉奎此人尽管劣迹斑斑、屁事极多，竟在尹净汉心目中维护了一个较为正面的形象，着实令人匪夷所思。他又指了指过道对面，刀口一横，“那这人是怎么回事？”

崔瀚率跟着他的手势，艰难地瞥了眼一样正翻着眼白呼呼大睡的文俊辉。“我不知道，珉奎xi塞给我的。”在此之前的一切关联仅限受邀的试映会，片子糟到他两百次低头刷手机，第两百零一次洪知秀拍他的手背：你觉不觉得那个只在主角梦里出现的陌生人很美？

“shua忌惮他，你看不出来？”

崔瀚率惶恐又莫名好笑：怕生有点，忌惮是不是……他如今擅长拿洪知秀当自己的东西来回护。一直抱着平板没作声的李硕珉突然摘下耳机，屏幕朝尹净汉一反：“哈尼，这是你什么时候演的？”

二人双双撇脸去看，就见解析度不超过480的画面上一个长发及肩瞳眸虚亮的尹净汉正悬坐窗缘，侧脸朝外，危险地啃一只苹果。风把他的金色发丝和窗边的白色纱帘都吹起来，镜头沿着这些明亮的线条末端推行，倏忽打近，有人仰枕半臂，唇红齿白眉眼昭彰，朝他和光来的地方伸出手掌。崔瀚率嘴巴张成蛋形：“这不是文……”尹净汉心急如焚，杀近前把板子锁上。

李硕珉很严肃，光是这点就怪吓人的。“你和我说你俩不认识。”

尹净汉挣扎，“我的意思是，不熟。那接近于一种不认识……”

“还脱衣服了呢？”李硕珉重新划开屏保拉扯进度条。场景变成雨天，文俊辉把淋得湿透的尹净汉抓进学校仓库，自己的衣服脱下来给他换。当时有没有十九岁？一看就是从小习练的身体，肩膀到腰像头行超了字数的流行诗，险些才排进版面，艳丽也艳得悬而未决。但李硕珉不是看他这个，“哥回答我，这后面的也是‘真做’吗？”

崔瀚率果断转回视线向洪知秀恬闲的睡脸，天地可鉴，他绝无分毫要对他妈情感生活越界之意。但凡他能在过去的二十余年人生中学会半点戏里的世故和多情，就会理解李硕珉这一刻的刁钻为何突如其来：原说过，他并非会妒忌的人，或者准确些，他和尹净汉之间只能有一个善妒之人；不然任何情比金坚都不堪他们彼此猜忌的重负。李硕珉宽容尹净汉那些不为他所知的从前，证明他爱他；而当他追究尹净汉那些不为他所知的从前，就是要向尹净汉证明他仍然爱他。这样的攻心计是爱情常温的调味料，两个人你瞒我瞒，演得乐在其中，崔瀚率当然不懂。他以为他只要存在，一动不动，就等于和洪知秀长相厮守。崔瀚率太年轻了，成名也太早了，他的生命在他人的地狱里划出一道鲜明精彩的轨迹，动动手指就能把那些错失的乏善可陈的回忆拎拎清。而从他看到洪知秀的第一眼起，那往日受过的宠爱让他拥有绝对的信心，即这个人的未来会是我的。洪知秀在成为他的洪知秀之前，只是橱窗里摆放展览的玩偶样品，成就他的爱恨一概清零，他打降世就在等待崔瀚率冒着一场夜雨叩响他的门，来为他赎身。而此时他在数万英尺的高空之上瞻赏洪知秀熟睡的侧颜，目光温柔如坠，不介怀他的身世，自然也不会介怀他下一秒是否将从甜梦中惊醒。他是不是真的永远都长不大了？否则洪知秀也是敢一走了之的。

TBC.


End file.
